A Fine Line
by Katerina9978
Summary: After his father's passing, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to rule all of the lands. Just as his father had nurtured humans, he conquered them. As the humans sat restless, a powerful priestess gathered her strength to fight against the demon lords powerful army... It's said there's a fine line between love and hate.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, I'm back, if you're here after reading TTTEOT, hi again, if not, then welcome. KikxSess is my OTP. Those of you from TTTEOT, I'll tell you now, I'm working on the Epilogue to the story, but I'm probably going to make it a mini-sequel, it's way longer than I expected. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the Epilogue.

* * *

As a child Kikyo was told that she was special, she could be released from the dreadful existence humans were now condemned to under the rule of the young demon lord Sesshomaru. Kikyo was born a priestess, that would be her fate for the rest of her life. Developing spiritual powers had been outlawed years ago after the Inu Taoshi died and his son Sesshomaru conquered the humans. Outside of the young lord's lands lay a small island where those born with spiritual power were sent, they were said to live in comfort and freedom along with their families, so it was desirable that one of these beings be born into your family. However, if they decided, they could renounce and hide their spiritual powers to remain in the demon lord's lands. When Kikyo reached the age of 10 she was given her choice, she could leave to this long fabled island with her sister Kaede or she could remain in the lands ruled by Sesshomaru and renounce her spiritual standing. She chose the latter.

"Why don't we go Kikyo?" Her small sister asked. "That land exists in another world Kaede, we are better off here."

In the land, there was one absolute ruler, Sesshomaru. Beneath him were the demons, those with more power made up the elite class, while weaker demons made up a middle class. The lower class consisted of the humans, they were subordinate to the demons and if a demon decided they could be taken or sold as a slave. However, if a demon used a human for sexual pleasure, they were outcast from society and joined the only class Sesshomaru considered lower than the humans, the half demons.

Born from a human and a demon, half-demons were the scum of society, as most were taught. Whispers floated amongst the humans, saying that the Lord had a younger brother that was a half demon, born from his father's love of a human princess. These were the stories told at a busy market place when so many people made so much noise that it was impossible to tell who said what. If caught speaking of such things you could be sentenced to death, however, that only made the rumors spread quicker.

Throughout the Western, Northern, and Eastern lands demons lived in prosperity, with small human villages sprinkled in the central lands. Demons often passed through picking out humans for jobs they needed done, or to sell as a slave, other than the passersby the only other demons in the central lands were the Silencers.

The Silencers watched over the humans, making sure no rebellions broke out and that they followed the law closely. If you were caught by the Silencers speaking ill of the Lord, you would be sentenced to death, often in public to demonstrate what happens to those who disobey the law.

Finally, in the lands to the South lay the half-demons, they were left in an infertile part of the land, with no weapons or supplies. Sesshomaru had ordered the forests surrounding the area be burnt, this left behind scorched lands they attempted to use for farming. Half-demons were meant to stay in their lands, guards were posted on the borders, ensuring none would escape. If a half-demon escaped and was caught walking in the main lands they would be killed on the spot, without mercy. It was their punishment for existing.

* * *

A/N: So, the Prologue, it was short, I know, the rest should be longer. I love you guys, R&R, plz.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been thinking about running away and joining the circus a lot lately, then I realized I have no special skills and have never heard of a circus coming anywhere near where I live. *sigh* Still nice to dream that I'm an awesome acrobat. If you watched Sailor Moon _**(warning spoilers ahead)**_ , this question is for you: Did you like Tuxedo Mask? Oh and another question for you guys, rate Chibi-Usa and Pegasus' relationship on a scale from "amazingly sweet, I want that for myself" to "creepy, like creepier than her and Mamoru kissing that one time, and that other time in the manga."

Reviews:

Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy it.

KatarinaA123: Thanks, and yes, I've got the whole story written so I only have to edit it.

Stardust Miko: Same, they seem made for each other to me.

Thanks for the follow Stardust Miko, and for the favorite yami2703! ;D

* * *

"Kikyo!" A boy ran through the woods, catching up to Kikyo and her younger sister. "Marry me Kikyo." The boy gave her a cheeky smile as he nearly tripped over himself bowing in front of her, causing Kaede to laugh.

"Kiyoshi!" Kikyo whispered harshly. "Stop doing that, if someone saw you, we'd be executed!"

"Calm down Kikyo, I looked around, there aren't any Silencers here." He smiled again. "So, will you marry me?"

"No." Kikyo said simply.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I do not wish to get married." Kikyo stated.

"Come on Kikyo, it makes sense for us to get married."

"Please, explain how it makes sense. We live in a world where we serve a capricious demon lord who loves to execute humans." She whispered harshly. "Why would I want to marry anyone and take the chance of bringing an innocent child into this horrible world?"

After a few minutes of silence, Kikyo turned to leave. "Come, Kaede."

Kaede motioned for Kiyoshi to bend over, then she clapped him on the shoulder. "I was rooting for you."

"Kaede!" Kikyo snapped.

"Coming!" She called and ran after her sister, waving back to Kiyoshi.

"Why don't you want to marry Kiyoshi?" Kaede asked. "And don't say it's because of the world we live in."

Kikyo sighed. "The truth is, I don't love Kiyoshi. He is a good friend, but I do not love him. Not the way he wants me to."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew Kaede, I want to love him, I really do. However, I can't fool myself into believing that I love him, and I most certainly, will not fool _him_ into believing that I love him. I owe him that much."

"So, you won't ever marry?"

Kikyo glanced over at her sister's sad face. "Kaede, I do not wish to marry, however if I found a good man, one that I loved, and that loved me, I would marry him."

Kaede smiled up at her sister.

Kikyo and Kaede walked through the village, Kiyoshi ran and linked his arm with Kikyo's. "Kikyo, you look lovely this morning." He pulled a flower out from behind his back.

Kikyo tentatively took the flower. "Thank you, Kiyoshi."

"How about I buy you a nice new kimono?" Kiyoshi pulled Kikyo towards the market. "Or would you like some paints for your face?"

"You know those things don't interest me, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi smiled back. "Then, how about a ring, to signify our upcoming union?"

"When will you stop with that tasteless joke?"

"It's not a joke." He moved in front of her, a big smile on his face. "I'm very serious, I want to marry you."

"Why?"

He smiled even wider, as though the question meant she was considering his proposition.

"You're beautiful, good with children, kind hearted, and brave. Any man would be crazy not to want to marry you."

Kikyo smiled at him. "You may believe those things true, but that's not a reason to marry someone. You have to love the other person."

"I love lots of things about you."

"That's not the same thing. I know that one day you will realize you never really loved me, and when that day comes, I don't want you to be stuck in a marriage with me." She smiled at him, then turned to leave. Kaede watched her sister walk away and then she looked over to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi smiled down at her. "Don't worry kid, I'm not giving up, one day she'll marry me."

Kaede smiled up at him. "I hope so." Then she ran ahead after her sister.

Kikyo walked through her village the next day, people smiled at her as she went, but she just went. Her younger sister followed close behind, stumbling along as she struggled to keep up with her older sister's long strides. She pulled to a stop and pulled Kaede to the side, both bowed down as a demon passed by them. The demon stopped a short ways away, he grabbed a young human girl close to him, her mother clung to her, begging for the demon to leave her daughter alone. The mother screamed and hit the demon as hard as she could, it wasn't fazed, however she had earned the attention of a group of demons.

A silencer grabbed the woman and dragged her along, she struggled against his grip. The humans in the square kept their heads bowed, stealing glances as the demons all turned their attention to the center.

"Pay close attention," The Silencer signaled for the humans to turn their attention to the center of the square. "This is the punishment for disobedience."

Kikyo looked away as the demon took the head off of the human woman, her daughter forced to watch as her mother's head rolled down the steps and onto the ground. Some of the surrounding demons spit on the woman's face, then the crowd dispersed. She saw an angry look on Kiyoshi's face as the young girl was led off by a demon and the rest of the humans went on with their lives, the woman's remains collected and taken away.

Kikyo listened as her younger sister cried herself to sleep, she was so young, still a stranger to this world.

"Sleep now, Kaede, tomorrow will be a new day." Kikyo placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Soon Kaede had fallen into a calm slumber, and Kikyo stood from her position next to her. She changed clothes and snuck quietly out of her home. During the day she would blend into the crowds, a simple kimono on and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail that was customary to young village girls. However, at night she dressed herself in traditional miko garb, pulling her hair as was customary for miko's long ago. The clothing was impossible to find in these days, however, these had been hidden and passed down through the family, she treasured them more than anything, but she knew the risk she took keeping them.

She walked quietly, holding her tatami sandals in her arms so they wouldn't attract attention, and made her way to the woods outside of her village. She slipped her sandals on and ran to the clearing, up in a tree she had hidden a bow and arrows, another thing hard for humans to come by. She gathered all of her concentration and began to shoot the arrows, she imagined the trees as advancing demons and easily vanquished them all, at the end she paused to catch her breath. She quickly gathered the arrows and replaced them and turned towards the village.

"Who's there?" She asked turning to the trees.

Kiyoshi stepped out. "You're playing a dangerous game, Kikyo." Kikyo eyed him as he stepped forward. "I won't live like this forever, when I start my rebellion, I want you to come with me, as my wife." There was no laughter in his voice, Kikyo realized he was completely serious.

"I can't simply leave my sister to fight a battle we would never win." She continued her walk back to the village, feeling Kiyoshi's eyes on the back of her head.

* * *

A/N: School this week, I'm so tired, I thought I had a whole other week of break :'( Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews:

Stardust Miko: Thanks, while I'm editing the story I'm planning on adding more gruesome stuff, I was on a tight schedule while writing this, so I skipped a lot of it.

Guest: Thanks!

Thanks for the follow katarinaA123

A/N: This chapter isn't edited yet, sorry. I had a busy weekend and I have school tomorrow so I need to rest, love you all and I promise I'll edit this chapter tomorrow afternoon.

**Just to let everyone know, this chapter is now fully edited, enjoy!

* * *

"Kikyo?" Kaede asked the next morning as Kikyo washed her face.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked as she stood and turned to face Kaede.

"I woke up last night and you weren't here."

"I see, I was taking a walk." Kikyo turned and moved to the entrance of their hut. "Come, Kaede, we have much to do."

Kaede quickly followed her older sister out of the hut and through the square.

"Did you hear?" A girl whispered. "The Demon Lord is said to be passing through this area."

"The demon lord, passing through a human village?" Another whispered back. "You'd think he'd add an extra day or two to the trip to avoid us."

A third chimed in. "I heard he's having to deal with a rebellion."

"Ah," Kaede tugged at Kikyo's kimono. "Did you hear that? Rebellion has broken out."

"It's none of our business."

"Bu-"

"Kaede!" Kikyo turned to glare at her sister, however she was interrupted by the aura of silencer. "Stay quiet." She whispered and bowed her head, Kaede followed suit. She glanced to her side and saw Kiyoshi standing near her.

"What's that we've heard of rebellion?" A silencer walked through the square, he pulled one of the girl's who had been whispering by her arm. "Well, care to repeat what you said?"

The girl glared at the demon who held her by the chin, then she spit in his face.

"You little bitch!" The demon grabbed her by her hair and pulled her along, to the center of the square. He pushed her down on her knees and smiled. He raised his hand but was stopped by an angry green imp.

"Demon, how-"

"Jaken," A cold voice spoke, everyone stole a glance, but kept their head down. Kikyo noticed the look of fear on Kaede's face and heard her breath quicken. Kikyo cautiously reached over and took Kaede's hand offering a small smile, then she let go and looked back at the ground.

"M'lord, forgive me, you should not have had to bear witness to such a display." The green imp bowed on the ground and closed his eyes, seemingly begging for his life.

"What is the crime of this human?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone, as though he didn't really care.

The Silencer bowed his head and spoke. "She was spreading rumors about a rebellion."

Sesshomaru continued his walk, ignoring the scene before him, Kikyo watched him walk, his aura overpowering everyone around him.

After Sesshomaru passed him, the Silencer turned and took the girl's head off. Kikyo watched as a drop of blood fell onto the fine kimono of the demon lord. Sesshomaru stopped and swung his arm, a green whip growing out of his fingers. The whip swung cutting down the Silencer, then moved towards the crowd, everyone stepped back out of fear except for Kikyo and Kaede.

Kikyo caught sight of the whip racing through the air towards her younger sister. She gasped and stepped forward pushing her sister out of the way. The tip of the whip hit Kaede in the eye, and swung towards Kikyo, but as it made contact it was purified, preventing the priestess from being split in two.

Sesshomaru turned back to stare at Kikyo, his face unreadable.

"Kaede!" Kikyo quietly exclaimed, she dropped to her knees and held her sister to her chest.

Everyone held their breath as the demon lord watched Kikyo hold her sister. "Take the girl." His cold voice rung out. Two Silencers came and took Kaede by the arms.

"Kikyo!" Kaede screamed struggling against the grip of the demons.

Kikyo felt her rage boil, but she stayed silent.

Kikyo rushed into her hut as the crowd dispersed, _Kaede_ , her mind remained focused on her younger sister. Rebellion was on the mind, it'd only take a small push to start a revolt. _Kaede_.

Kikyo ran out of her house and walked to the woods, it was still broad daylight and she wore her miko garb, knowing at any time she could be killed. She swung her arrows over her shoulder and ran back to the village, yet another execution was taking place. The demon raised his arm and prepared to take off the man's head.

Kikyo pulled an arrow back and aimed, as she released it the demon brought his hand down, but before his hand made contact the arrow hit him, instantly causing him to disintegrate.

All heads turned back to where Kikyo stood, the string on her bow still vibrating. She ran forward and stood on the stage used for executions. "The time has come for the humans to take back our lands, there was a time when humans and demons coexisted, before our _great_ lord came to power, now we live as slaves, our lives equal to that of a rat! Let us take back our lands!"

Kikyo turned on her heel shooting an arrow towards the demons that had been advancing towards her, the arrow she had shot killed the four demons advancing on her. She quickly moved, avoiding being hit while she shot the demons, first Kiyoshi joined in, fighting alongside her, then before long other men and women had joined her.

Kikyo glanced around as the fighting came to a stop, demon carcasses were scattered on the ground and several humans lay dead, caught in the crossfire. Several dead and many more injured, only to take back a small village, this rebellion would cost many lives, maybe even her own.

As she sat deep in thought she suddenly became aware of an arrow flying towards her. "Kikyo!" She heard Kiyoshi's familiar voice speak and watched as he jumped in front of her, letting the arrow lodge deep in his chest. Kikyo instantly shot an arrow and killed the demon, then she sank to her knees and looked down at Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi, I'll get you help. I won't let you die." She promised.

Kiyoshi smiled up at her. "It was fun while it lasted, Kikyo. Finish the fight for me?"

Kikyo looked down at the man in her arms, her heart filling with sadness and pity. "Kiyoshi."

"I may have seemed like I was joking, but I was serious when I asked you to marry me. I really do love you." He took in a deep breath. "Don't forget to take back our lands, just like we planned." His voice grew softer and his eyes drifted shut, Kikyo could almost feel the life leaving his body. His head fell to the side and there was a smile on his face.

 _"I got to die in your arms, Kikyo. Thank you."_

Kikyo heard his voice in the back of her mind and she closed her eyes. They hadn't made any plans together, he made all of the plans and filled her in along the way. _I'll finish the fight and take back the lands_ , she silently promised him, then she placed his head on the ground and stood up.

"A rebellion?" Sesshomaru gazed out at the forest before him. "Kill them." He said simply.

"Yes, m'lord" Jaken turned to give the order, then paused. "M'lord… perhaps I should inform you, it seems the rebellion is headed by a miko."

"A miko?"

"Yes, the one who's sister you blinded."

"I see." Sesshomaru said, then began to walk off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter, if you do R&R plz. :)))


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Guest: Thanks, I hope you keep reading ;P

Thanks for the story follow loneheart06, hope you're enjoying it so far :)

A/N: I'm going to do my super thorough editing tomorrow, sorry for the chapter running almost late, I'm still getting used to school.

**This chapter is officially edited! Sorry it's super late, new episode of Sailor Stars on Hulu and homework.

* * *

"Kikyo!" A man ran into the hut Kikyo had shared with her sister. "The village is under attack!"

Kikyo rose out of bed, already dressed, anticipating this attack. She ran out to the center of the village where several men fought a losing battle with several demons. Kikyo drew her bow back and shot at the demons, killing several of them, however, a hoard now covered the sky, blocking out the moonlight. The demons raced down towards the villagers. "Everyone, get back!" Kikyo yelled running away from the villagers, as she had anticipated the demons followed her, ignoring the other humans.

 _"The priestess is your main target, once you kill her the rest will be_ _easy." Jaken commanded the demons._

Kikyo drew back her bow and shot an arrow, it soared through the sky taking out a huge section of the hoard. As she tried to reload, the demons moved towards her, speeding through the air. She dropped her bow and held her hands out, her eyes shut tightly and she prayed, prayed for the villagers to be safe and for Kaede. No demon made contact, she opened her eyes and saw the brilliant bright light emanating from her hands, it encompassed the hoard and purified them.

The villagers ran out, watching as Kikyo fell to her knees from exhaustion, she panted, grabbing her bow and slinging her across her back. "I will erect a barrier," She said simply. "It will protect this village from demons. I, alone, shall continue on my quest of regaining our lands. Those with any sort of fighting skill should train a small militia, should a battle come upon you." She pulled a small orb out of her sleeve and began to pray, soon a barrier formed around the village. "This shall keep those with impure hearts out, and this barrier will stand long after I have died, protected by my soul, as a thank you for fighting alongside me these last two days."

Kikyo took the orb to a temple near her home and sat it on a pedestal, purifying the air around it and burning incense. She prepared to leave the village and made her way to the border, armed with her bow and arrows as well as a sword. "Do not allow anyone into the temple." She instructed the man who had made the sword. "Should those without pure body and soul attempt to enter, the barrier will be broken."

"Yes, miko." The man bowed his head and Kikyo bowed back, then she turned and disappeared through the barrier.

Kikyo walked along, she knew the demons were following her, trying to get her away from the villagers so she could be more easily defeated, but she was also leading them away. Finally, she stopped in a clearing, far from the village. "Come out and face me, we are now far from the village, I have no hope for escape."

The demons began to close in around her, she shot her bow killing many of them. She slew them all and closed her eyes, summoning energy back to her body, she began to breathe heavily.

Someone spoke from the shadows. "Last I checked humans weren't allowed to kill demons."

Kikyo turned towards the voice. "Will you face me as well?"

"Hah, as if I'd do our _great_ lord the service of killing a miko." He almost spat the word great, hate dripped from his voice as he spoke.

"A demon who wants Lord Sesshomaru to fall." Kikyo cracked a smile at the irony. Something felt strange about his aura, what was it?

She was met only with silence. Kikyo turned and set off once again, away from the demon she had run into. She was surprised when she found that the demon still followed her.

"Come out," She commanded. "I know you're there."

The demon dropped out of the trees, a smirk on his face. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of facing Sesshomaru, you are only a human, he could easily kill you."

She finally realized what his aura was. "And you are only a half-demon, I could easily kill you." She pulled her bow back and shot him by his clothes to a tree. He glared at her as she turned away, leaving him alive. "To answer your question, I am not afraid of Lord Sesshomaru." She walked off.

"Good luck." The half-demon simply said.

Kikyo continued her walk, _a half-demon, the only species more despised by Sesshomaru than humans._ Sesshomaru certainly was a puzzle to put together, he seemed to hate everything, but there were three things he hated more than anything else: humans, half-demons, and his father. It wasn't hard to figure out how rumors of his father's affair of with a human and their resulting love child had spread.

"You there." Kikyo stopped and turned towards the voice, a human man stood with a small team of men holding swords or bows. "What is a young girl like you doing wandering these woods by herself?"

Kikyo glanced over them, they were hurt, probably wouldn't last another week against the demons. She turned away and began walking, most likely they were part of the first rebellion.

"Wait," Two of the men blocked her way. "Give us your weapons!" They grabbed her by her arms and forced her onto her knees in front of the leader.

She glared up at him, he smiled down at her. "You know, this girl is quite pretty." He smirked and leaned closer to her. She panicked and summoned all of her power, she released it and watched as the men fell back, seemingly burned by the light. She got to her feet and began to run, however, the men were almost instantly back on their feet. They ran after her and pulled out their swords.

Kikyo came to the side of a mountain, she was trapped in. She turned and watched as the men quickly advanced. She dropped her bow and arrows onto the ground and pulled out her sword, she'd never fought with one. She was surprised at how easy it moved with her, it was like an extension of her arm.

A man came at her from the side, she easily stepped to the side and swung the sword into his side, he crumpled to the ground, dropping his sword. Two more came towards her and she ran one through and pushed him off, then turned, pulling out the sword, and hit the other. Several men remained, the rest having run off into the woods. They all advanced and she panicked as they closed in, her body and face remained unmoving. She felt power building up in her and pushed it towards the ground, she easily flipped over them and ran one through. She continued to fight until they were dead, then one last man stepped out of the shadows.

"How has a human girl slaughtered an entire rebellion?" The leader glared hard at her.

Kikyo's expression didn't change, she stood there until the man attacked, then she raised her sword and blocked the blow. The leader put up quite a good fight, she dodged and blocked his attacks and he did the same, finally she slid under an oncoming blow and hit the man.

Kikyo paused and dropped the sword, she had slaughtered humans, those she was sworn to protect from demons. They were bad humans, but humans all the same, however, perhaps the same was true for demons, what differentiated one from the other. There were bad demons, like Lord Sesshomaru and good demons, like the rumored Inu Taoshi. In the same way, there were good humans, like the villagers back home, and there were bad ones, like those who led the rebellion, like _her_. What decided who was good and who was bad, to the humans demons were bad and to the demons humans were bad. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru only did what he believed to be right, perhaps the men who attacked her had only done what they thought was best. Perhaps it was impossible to remain pure, no matter how hard one tried they would always commit a sin towards someone else.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began tentatively.

"Have you killed the miko?" Sesshomaru sat staring at the sky.

"No, it was precisely the miko I wanted to talk to you about."

Sesshomaru angled his face, as though he was trying to see around the clouds.

"It would seem that the miko has slaughtered the human rebellion."

"I see," Sesshomaru stood and turned to the woods. "The circumstances have changed, bring her to me. Alive." He added.

"Miko," Several demons stood in front of Kikyo, they weren't the insignificant demons that had been sent after her in hoards, instead these were in at least semi-human forms, their hands rested on their weapons.

Kikyo only stared at them, she didn't pull out her bow.

After a few moments of silence, a demon spoke. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence at the royal palace."

"I see," Kikyo contemplated her next move, she drew her bow and pulled an arrow back, the demons also pulled their weapons out. "I will go with you, on the condition that I keep my weapons. For my own protection."

"And why would we allow such a thing?"

"If you do I'll spare your lives," Kikyo glanced around at them. "I'm sure your Lord has told you why I've been summoned. I've slaughtered many demons, and humans as well. I've gone against more than a few demons in human form and won. If you decide not to accept my generous request, I'll simply kill you and continue on my way to the castle, weapons and all."

"Fine priestess, we'll allow you to keep your weapons, but you will be watched closely." One of the demons moved behind her and drew their sword, holding it against her back.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, review plz. :)))


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the follow Gekko No Kasumi, and for the favorite GreenwithNV, love you guys.

A/N: Dear God I am exhausted, hope you enjoy the chapter, it is edited, for once, love you guys.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the castle, Kikyo glanced at the large palace in front of her. A small green imp ran up holding a staff that was much too big for him.

"You've allowed the wench to keep her weapons?" The imp exploded with anger, he began to lecture the demons on the idiocy they had committed.

Kikyo ignored him and walked past.

"Hey!" Jaken ran after her and tried to grab her leg, he immediately recoiled in pain. "You stupid bitch, how dare you!"

Kikyo turned and released a small amount of spiritual power causing the imp to fall over. She ran up to the castle and threw open the door, several demons ran close behind her. Finally, she pulled to a stop, the demons caught up and panting they all fell to their knees and bowed. Kikyo stared up at the demon lord, he glared back at her

"Leave." He ordered the demons.

The demons quickly scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Kikyo pulled out her bow, drawing an arrow and pulling it back, she immediately let it go and it sailed through the air.

Sesshomaru caught the arrow and was shocked to see it burn him, usually, the spiritual powers of a miko had no effect on him, his face remained unchanged and he released some of his poison. The arrow should've disintegrated, but it remained intact, even as the poison dripped off. He glanced at Kikyo, _just who is this woman?_ He jumped up as another arrow soared through the air, creating a hole in the fur he wore on his shoulder. He pulled out a sword and flew through the air, towards her.

Kikyo dropped her bow and moved out of the way, drawing her sword in the process. He swung at her, only to have his attack blocked. She swung back and cut a hole in his kimono, he managed to dodge the fatal blow she had intended. Kikyo jumped to the side as he thrust his sword towards her, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her sword falling just out of reach.

Sesshomaru raised his sword and brought it down, just as Kikyo turned to him. She held her hands up in front of her and watched as a pure light formed, the Lord's sword broke into pieces. He fought through the light and grabbed her by the neck, the light subsided and poison seeped into her neck through his claws.

Kikyo fell to the ground and stared up at the demon lord once again, he was out of breath and looked quite irritated. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her neck throbbing from the poison. _Damn, I had the chance to kill him earlier and I hesitated, why?_ She felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

Jaken and several demons entered the room, they were astonished by their Lord's appearance. "Y-yes, m'lord?" Jaken asked quietly.

"Take the miko to the dungeon." Sesshomaru bent down and put something around her neck.

Kikyo awoke and she looked around, she bolted up and ran to the bars that kept her in. She tried to summon her spiritual power, but nothing happened, instead her neck began to burn. She lifted her hand and found a sort of collar around her, she tried to pull it off, but it was no use. She sighed and sunk to the ground, she took a moment to glance around outside of her cell, more cells surrounded her, filled with demons.

One demon smirked at her. "Well, you sure are a pretty thing, aren't you?"

Kikyo ignored him, instead, she took a few deep breaths and tried to regain her powers.

Another sniffed the air. "Why he gotta human down 'ere?"

"Maybe he's fallen in love with her." One laughed, causing the rest of them to laugh with him.

"It'd serve him right." The first demon said. "What's your name girl?"

Kikyo turned an annoyed look on them. "Aren't you afraid your great Lord will become upset with you for staining his name with such rumors?"

The second demon laughed. "Cain't do much worse then he plannin!'" The second demon turned to stare right at her, his bug eyes taking her in. "Name's Ren."

"What's Sesshomaru planning to do?" Kikyo asked.

"Didn't inform you, did he? Figures, you're a human after all. We're awaiting our execution." The first demon said. "My name is Hayate, I would say I'm at your service, but there isn't much I can do from here." He smiled real big, revealing several fangs.

"Mine's Daiki." The third one said nonchalantly.

"So, you all just await your execution? Why are you being executed?" Kikyo asked.

"My clan wanted more power in the kingdom, I'm being executed as a show of his power." Daiki said, his voice was quite monotone for someone awaiting their death.

Ren laid back, crossing one leg over the other. "I talked to da' Lord an' he said ma voice gave 'im a headache."

"He's executing you because you spoke to him?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah." Ren stared up at the ceiling.

"What about you?" She turned to Hayate. "What did you do to anger the Lord?"

Hayate glanced at her, his eyes looking her over, as though he was trying to understand her. "I had sex with my human slave."

Kikyo gasped. "Really?"

"Don't act so high and mighty, I loved that girl and Sesshomaru killed her in front of me, damn bastard. I still haven't figured out who reported us."

"I didn't mean to, it just surprises me that you weren't killed on the spot, I've heard Sesshomaru is merciless towards demons who sleep with humans."

"He is," Hayate looked at her. "He hates us, so much so that he loves to make public displays of us. One day the bastard is going to fall in love, I only hoped I'd live long enough to kill her in front of his eyes. The way he's done to so many of us."

"Sesshomaru ain't got no heart, he cain't fall in love 'thout one." Ren said.

"Sesshomaru most certainly has a heart," Daiki said. "I only wish I could've pulled it out."

"It'd sure serve him right if he fell in love with a human." Hayate said.

"Sesshomaru hates humans," Kikyo spoke up. "Rumor in our village was that his father had an affair with a human princess and they had a love child. Because of that, Sesshomaru killed his father, and now despises humans and half-demons."

"That isn't a rumor," A demon spoke from the shadows.

"Oh, what do you know, Shin." Daiki rolled his eyes.

Shin spoke again. "I lived while the Inu Taoshi still ruled the lands.

"The Inu Taoshi?" Kikyo asked.

"That's his father's name." Shin said. "After his father's death and Sesshomaru took over the lands, any mention of the Inu Taoshi would result in your death."

"Miko!" A demon appeared in front of the cell. "The Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in the throne room."

Daiki, Hayate, and Ren all glanced over at her, watching as the demon grabbed her roughly by the arms, leading her out of the dungeon.

Kikyo stumbled forward as the demon shoved her into the throne room, then slammed the door behind her.

A cruel smile formed on Sesshomaru's face. "Well, miko, it seems you've been rendered powerless. How will you defeat me now?"

Kikyo glared up into his eyes. "I can defeat you even without my powers!"

A smug smile formed on his face. "Care to try?" He snapped his fingers and a demon stepped inside, he held a velvet pillow with two swords delicately balanced on it. Sesshomaru picked up both swords and the demon exited. Sesshomaru threw one of the swords to Kikyo and got into a fighting stance.

Kikyo caught the sword and held it up, it seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. Sesshomaru made the first move, he swung out at the sword, trying to knock it out of Kikyo's hands. She held tightly and swung back, resisting the urge to release her spiritual power, she cursed the choker around her neck. She fought back, swinging out at Sesshomaru, trying to land a blow, he easily dodged all of her attacks. He appeared behind her, trying to hit her, but Kikyo spun around and jumped out of the way, she swung her sword and sliced his arm.

He glared back at her and continued the battle, with much more resolve than before, he seemed determined not to lose. He thrust his sword out at Kikyo, but she stopped it and pushed him back, attempting to swing her sword around and hit him. He stopped her sword and they locked into a battle of strength, he was surprised she could hold her own, she was only a human. She felt her consciousness slip away and fell forward, Sesshomaru looked at the exhausted woman, passed out on his floor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, see ya next week.

I also just want to say to anyone who may be upset with Kikyo and Sesshomaru being matched strength-wise, I do admit Sesshomaru is prob more powerful in Inuyasha, but for this story and considering she is fighting for her sister, Kikyo will match Sesshomaru in strength.


	6. Chapter 5

Reviews:

Stardust Miko: Thanks, I'll fix it later, thanks for the support. ;) And, I know, I love their fight scenes.

A/N: I'm sorry, I know I'm late, forgive me? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Take her back to her cell, inform me when she wakes up." He ordered the guards, then he took a seat on his throne, glancing down at the wound she had inflicted. Why couldn't he touch her, she easily overtook him in battle. He stared out a window and into the sky, now he'd wait for the girl to awaken.

Kikyo shot up, once again finding herself in strange surroundings, then the events of recent flooded back to her.

Hayate spoke first to her. "Why did the Great Lord Sesshomaru request an audience with you?"

Kikyo moved towards the cell door. "He wanted to fight." She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, the choker felt as though it was cutting off her air supply.

"He wanted to fight you?" Daiti asked.

Kikyo opened her eyes. "I would have won, but I didn't have the strength. I passed out mid-battle."

"And he didn't kill you?" Hayate asked.

"If I dint know any betta I'd say he's in love." Ren cracked a smile, but the other guys didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Sesshomaru couldn't love a human, not even if he tried." Hayate turned a hurt look towards the wall.

"He probably needs you for something." Daiti said.

"I'm not going to help him." Kikyo turned her head away and rested her eyes, she was so tired.

"Get up." A demon opened her cell and kicked her, she glared up at him. "The Lord requested your presence the minute you awoke." He reached down and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

Kikyo was led out of the cells, but instead of going to the throne room, she was led into a brightly lit room and several women sat to work washing and dressing her. Then the demons reappeared and led her to what appeared to be the dining hall. She was sat next to the head of the table and plates were brought from the kitchen and sat before her.

"The Lord will be with you soon." The woman who brought out the food seemed to have a permanent frown etched on her face, she also didn't seem to be a demon.

After the woman disappeared, instead of eating, Kikyo stood up and walked around the room, looked for something to fight with, something to remove the collar with.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's voice spoke next to her. Kikyo turned and took a few steps back, he was standing right next to her. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and motioned to the seat next to him. "Sit."

Kikyo sat down but didn't touch anything. "I have to say, I was a little surprised you had a human here in your castle."

"My advisor suggested that I bring a human here to cook food that would be appealing to you." Sesshomaru dismissed it with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm not hungry." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru gave her side glance. "You should take advantage, you won't be served like this in the dungeons."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kikyo shot out.

"I want you to eat."

"You brought a human into your palace." Kikyo ignored what he had previously said. "One of the humans you are supposed to hate. Instead of executing or exiling me, you offer me food. I, a miko, a demon's greatest enemy. What do you want? Get to the point!"

Sesshomaru glared at her and his hand shot out and struck her. She turned right back around, not holding her face, she simply glared at him.

"You should learn to be more thankful for my kindness." His voice rung coolly throughout the dining hall.

"I'd like to go back to my cell." Kikyo stood up and walked to the door, just as she was going to open it, Sesshomaru appeared before her.

"We haven't finished our chat." He grabbed her arm and sat her back down in the chair. "You're going to help defend my title as King, by controlling all of the humans."

"What?"

"You are going to rule over the humans and keep them in check, and if they disobey, you will kill them."

"I will not."

"You will if you value your life and that of your sister." Sesshomaru challenged her.

Kikyo glared back. "I won't help you, and I'll save Kaede without your help."

Sesshomaru scowled, then turned away, snapping his fingers. Several demons reentered and led her back to the room she'd been dressed in, she was put in a ratty kimono and taken back to her cell.

Kikyo leaned against the wall of the cell, the rest of the prisoners were quiet, probably asleep. She let her mind drift back to when she lived happily with Kaede, to when she practiced her archery each night. She didn't regret what she had done, she and Kaede weren't happy. She was constantly scared and worried for herself and for her sister.

Suddenly she remembered something, her miko clothing, the clothes passed down through her family, she no longer had them. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, never had she let this happen, but suddenly it seemed to all crash down on her, she had failed Kaede, failed her village, and she had failed herself. She bowed her head and let the tears fall, those forbidden tears that had built up for so long. The tears she could never shed.

She awoke the next day, in the same position as she had fallen asleep in, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head bowed.

"Prisoners," A demon entered and opened the cell, fastening everyone to a chain. "the day of execution has come."

Kikyo was left in her cell. "Wait," She called. "Take me!"

One of the demons glanced back at her. "You wish for your death?"

Kikyo paused. "I don't want to stay here alone."

The demon opened the cell and pulled her along with the prisoners, she stood in her own chains to the side as her friends lined up on the platform where they would be beheaded. Soon Shin came up

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" The executioner asked.

Shin looked out at the crowd. "I wish that someday you return to the peaceful times I lived in under the rule of the Inu Taoshi!" He was forced in the guillotine and the executioner stood prepared to let the blade fall.

Kikyo glanced over to see Sesshomaru's face unchanged, he turned his head to meet her gaze, a puzzled look on his face. He seemed quite bored and suddenly she felt her chains loosen, and the choker fell from her neck. She slipped out of her chains and grabbed the sword the guard next to her carried.

Kikyo ran up on stage and cut the prisoners free, she glanced over looking for Shin, but his head had already been taken off. She gritted her teeth, then turned around and began to fight the advancing demons.

Sesshomaru watched from his seat as she easily killed the guards, the crowd moved away as she turned her gaze towards them. Sesshomaru landed next to her and she immediately moved away, turning to point her sword towards him, however, he didn't draw his weapon, instead, he moved his hand slightly and the choker came back around her neck. Her legs went weak and she began to fall, Sesshomaru caught her arm and tossed her towards the guards.

"Take them back to their cells, and don't allow this to happen again." His voice boomed, the demons nodded hurriedly and took the prisoners back to their cells. Sesshomaru turned to the crowd. "The execution will be rescheduled, and the incompetent guards dealt with."

The demons looked back at Sesshomaru, something seemed to have changed in their expressions, a new glint was hidden deep in their eyes. Sesshomaru took to the skies, back towards the palace, smiling at his subjects new found hope, a hope he would soon destroy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry about being late.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is going to be edited tomorrow evening, I hope you enjoy it, love you.

Finally edited the chapter :)

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes and found herself in a bed, a real bed. Not the hard dirt she slept on in her cell, nor the scratchy cot she'd slept on in her village, but the type only royalty could afford to sleep on. She felt cool silk lying over her, at first, she smiled and savored the comfortable feeling, but then she realized where she was. She quickly stood and looked around the room she was in, it was a simple room and a kimono was folded in a corner.

Several demons walked in and led her towards a bathing room. They washed her body and combed through her hair, much to her objection. Soon they had her dressed and she was being led down to the dining hall.

She entered the dining hall and saw Sesshomaru already seated at the head of the table. She sat to his left once again, and food was brought out to her, she ate none. "Is there something you need, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Sesshomaru leaned back and shut his eyes. "I would like to offer you a chance to rule over the humans once again."

"No." Kikyo said simply.

"Think about it miko, you'd be able to protect all of your precious humans from the demons, isn't that your goal?"

Kikyo gave him a side glance, then leaned forward. "And, what exactly is in it for you, Lord Sesshomaru? Why would you want a powerful miko ruling over a society of spiteful men and women? Why, if there is a chance your own kind would join me in overthrowing you? Are you so tired of ruling?"

Sesshomaru's expression went on unchanged. "If you ruled by my side, no demons or humans could overthrow me. I let you loose today so you could show the demons your power, as for the humans, you will control any rebellions that arise."

"I won't do it, not ever Sesshomaru. I'd never rule alongside a demon, much less a demon like you." Kikyo stood and walked towards the door. "I want my clothes back."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and when she turned he had disappeared from the table.

She sat in her cell, glancing over at Daiti, Hayate, and Ren, they hadn't said a word to her or to each other, they only stared off into space. Shin's death seemed to have made them face their fate, she pitied them. She laid back on the dirt and felt herself drifting into sleep.

"Yo," A familiar voice brought her back from the edge of sleep. Kikyo glanced up at the half-demon who was peeking into her cell from the small window in the corner. "Stand back." He pulled out the sword at his waist and it changed from a dull and rusty sword into a thick, freshly sharpened sword that oozed demonic energy.

Kikyo stood back in the furthest corner of her cell as the boy swung his sword and created a hole to the outside, offering her a way out. He held his hand out to her and she took it and pulled herself up. Just as she was going to run she remembered the others in their cells. "Can you remove this?" She asked.

He turned to glance at the choker and reach out to touch it, it shattered when his hand met it.

Kikyo jumped back into the cell and shot out her spiritual power, allowing Daiti, Hayate, and Ren to escape with her. She ran with them and the half-demon, away from the pursuing guards, she stopped herself and turned around. "Keep going, I'll hold them off."

"But," The half-demon began, the party had pulled to a stop and they all turned to look at her.

"Go!" She glared back at them.

He nodded and led the three demons further in the woods.

Kikyo turned to see guards approaching, arrows shot out at her and she quickly moved out of the way. She held her hands out and watched her spiritual power purify the demons, only the horses remained alive. She ran to one and grabbed a bow and arrows that were stored on it, then she turned and ran after the rest of the group.

Kikyo felt the air racing through her hair as she continued through the woods.

"Kikyo!" Someone spoke from the woods.

She turned and drew an arrow. "Show yourself!"

Hayate, Daiti, Ren, and the half-demon stepped out.

Kikyo placed her arrow back in her quiver and threw her bow over her shoulder.

"We need a plan," The half-demon said. "I'm sure Sesshomaru has people searching for us."

"He's right," Kikyo said. "We all need to split up, I'm his top priority, his guards will follow me first. That should give you four enough time to get to a safe place."

"Not a chance miko," The half-demon spoke. "I want to defeat Sesshomaru as much as you do, there's no way I'm going to pass up a chance to kill that bastard."

"I'm not going to leave you Kikyo," Hayate spoke. "I've lost everything, you're the only real friend I have. You came back for me, I can, at least, return the favor."

"I will never stop fighting for my clan," Daiti spoke solemnly. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather fight beside." He turned a small smile towards her.

"You're 'da firs' person din't say nothin' 'bout ma voice. I'll gladly fight wit' ya!" Ren smiled determinedly.

Kikyo glanced around at the demons she would fight alongside. Her sworn enemies were now her only allies. "Very well, but I can't guarantee you'll keep your lives. What's your name?" She turned to the half-demon.

"Inuyasha." He grinned at her.

"First, we need to get you three weapons. I passed a village on my way here, I should be able to run back and steal something."

"We'll all go." Hayate stood and took off running in the direction Kikyo had come. The rest of the group took off as well and Kikyo gazed at them, surprised. Then, she took off running and was surprised to find herself keeping pace with the demons. Soon, they arrived at the village, they moved closer and caught sight of the blacksmith.

"We could wait until nightfall." Daiti suggested.

"No, at nightfall we run the risk of Sesshomaru's guards being informed and on guard. We could walk amongst the villagers right now and blend in." Inuyasha said.

"Daiti and I will go and steal some weapons, Kikyo, Inuyasha, they'd immediately smell the human on you, then we'd be attacked and seized. We shouldn't draw unnecessary attention." Hayate said.

"Ren," Daiti spoke. "If someone notices you, tell them you're taking Kikyo and Inuyasha to be executed."

"'Kay." Ren said.

Kikyo watched closely as Hayate and Daiti made their way through the village, no one seemed to notice anything strange about them. If they did, they said nothing about it. They walked towards the blacksmith's hut and walked inside, a short while later they emerged carrying weapons and ran back towards Kikyo and Ren. They dropped the weapons and Ren, Hayate, and Daiti reached for them.

Silencers from the village approached them, angry looks on their faces. Daiti was the first to strike against them, he swung a sword and killed one. Soon the five were engaged in a full-fledged battle. Kikyo hurriedly shot her arrows, killing several demons with one, while the men swung swords and took the demons on one by one. Soon, the Silencers lay dead and the group stood catching their breath.

Kikyo reached down and picked up a sword, she placed it at her waist, then she turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go."

"Wait," Hayate said. "We could take out this village."

Kikyo glanced back at the village, demon women held their children while the men's hands rested on their weapons. "We aren't trying to kill innocent, only Sesshomaru and his army. There's no need for unnecessary casualties." She began to walk away from the village, the men followed her, none hesitant, except Inuyasha. Kikyo stopped and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Those demons aren't innocent," He proclaimed. "Even before Sesshomaru began ruling they scorned half-demons, the same as humans. I'll bet those demons have abused half-demon's, cast them out from society for having both a human and a demon for a parent. They don't deserve the mercy you give them."

Daiti stepped towards him. "Most demon's from the era in which the Inu Taisho ruled have long been dead. These demons do not scorn half-demons for they have never seen one. They do not hate humans because they have no reason to. All of the people of the land are united by one common enemy, Sesshomaru. All wish for his death, humans and demons alike, these demons are just as much a victim of Sesshomaru's abuse as you are."

"Daiti is right," Hayate spoke. "Sesshomaru no longer has a certain race he's after, it started with humans and half-demons. However, as time went on he grew mad with power, he no longer cares about his own race."

"He orders our deaths for no good reason!" Ren spoke clearly and passionately for the first time since Kikyo had met him, his hate for Sesshomaru strengthened him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke. "You must not let the past weigh you down. There will always be people who hate you for being different, but true strength comes when you accept those differences and embrace them. Do not allow your hatred for those who have scorned you get in the way of our mission to defeat the greater enemy."

Inuyasha broke into a smile. "You're right, we can't waste our time on that small fry, not when Sesshomaru is just itching to be killed." He cracked his knuckles, then took off running. "What are you guys waiting for?" The others quickly followed after him.

* * *

A/N: Sesshomaru is in next weeks chapter, we're reaching the middle of the story, next chapter is a major turning point for the plot so it's going to be good. We have at least 6 more chapters, maybe even 12 if they all fall around the same length as this one, but there's like a 78% chance they'll get longer.


	8. Chapter 7

Reviews:

KatarinaA123: This chapter will answer your question, enjoy.

Thanks for the follow greatgirl22302, hope you enjoy the story ;)

A/N: I'm sorry sorry sorry, I'm going to try to edit these last two chapters this week, it's been really stressful lately and it's over stupid stuff. Let me ask you, do you think it's possible to have too many dreams, it seems like almost all the time a new dream pops into my head something I want to accomplish even if it's small and even if I know it's impossible I still dream it. Is it bad to have too many of those?

Edited now, finally. ;)

* * *

The group waited in the woods, watching as a silencer shoved a demon girl to the ground. The girl screamed and tried to fight her way out of his grasp, but he kept her pinned to the ground. A second silencer clenched his fist, glaring at them.

"You sure are a pretty girl." The first silencer pushed a lock of hair out of her face. To a child the demon girl may look human, she had smooth, pale skin and long flowing hair. Her ears and eyes gave away her identity as one of the fox demon tribe.

"Must be her brother." Kikyo jerked her head towards the second silencer.

"Probably." Daiti said, he gazed down at the scene once again.

"Give me a kiss, girl." The first silencer bent down and tried to press his lips against the girl. Before his lips could touch her, the second silencer pulled him off.

"What the hell is your problem Nori?"

"Are you disobeying your superior officer Aito?" Nori asked

"Damn right, I'm right here and you're pulling this shit with my sister!" Aito swung his arm and landed a blow. "Don't ever touch her again!" He kicked him again, and reeled back for another blow, but was distracted by the advancing guards.

"Now!" Kikyo yelled and the group landed around the group of guards, the five of them moved expertly among the silencers, slowly taking them all out. Soon there was no one left in the square, most of the families had fled indoors and silencers lay dead on the ground. Kikyo clasped her hands together, her thumb and index finger extended and touching, a soft white light spread around her, purifying the bodies and causing them to disappear.

The villagers slowly exited their homes, some of the silencers did as well, but they didn't attack. "You're free from the reaches of Sesshomaru's power, do not allow him to take your freedom away again!" Kikyo spoke with a powerful voice, almost demanding their obedience.

Several days after their attack on Aito's village, the group stood once again, watching their target, this time, it was a military base, guards stood around it armed with swords and bows.

"I say we just attack head on, come on!" Inuyasha urged.

Hayate and Ren seemed hesitant. "Inuyasha is right," Kikyo spoke. "They'll see us coming no matter what, if we charge straight in we'll have the same luck as if we snuck around back."

"Let's get this over with." Daiti said with a grim voice.

"They'd kill us if they had the chance." Kikyo spoke, she knew Daiti didn't want to attack this military base. His clan and this base had once been allies until Sesshomaru declared Daiti a fugitive.

"I know." Daiti spoke, he suddenly jumped down into the clearing and charged at the tower, Hayate followed close behind him. Ren, Inuyasha, and Kikyo then came from the sides and soon the group was engaged in a full-on battle. Something caught her eye and she saw a flash of silver, it distracted her just long enough for a guard to land a blow on her left arm. She turned and purified the guard, she glanced over and saw Inuyasha and Ren leading some of the guards to the back. That's when she caught sight of Daiti and Hayate, they were being cornered by the guards.

"Sesshomaru." She said, catching the demon Lord's attention, the guards immediately turned their attention away from Hayate and Daiti and instead aimed their weapons at Kikyo. She kept eye contact with Sesshomaru until she was sure Hayate and Daiti had escaped, then she turned and ran away from the tower. Guards shot arrows at her, but just as they were approaching, she turned and drew her sword, instantly purifying them. She slammed her sword into the ground and a white rift appeared, spiritual power seeped out and she took off running, she could no longer sense the rest of her party, they must've gotten away.

"Miko," Sesshomaru landed in front of her, his hair and the fur over his shoulder blowing in the wind. "I'll ask you one last time, will you rule the humans?"

Kikyo glared back, her hair blowing in the wind. "Never." She drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"Very well," He drew his sword and rushed forward, Kikyo was pushed back almost immediately. He seemed to improve from the last time they met. Kikyo shot forward and pushed Sesshomaru back, he was up in a second. They ran towards each other, both of them going in for the final blow. Kikyo stopped after passing him and glanced over her shoulder, her face changed to one of surprise. She looked down at her hands and saw blood coating them, she fell to her knees and onto her face. Sesshomaru landed in front of her and she looked up at him and glared. He only stared back at her, his face unchanged.

"Damn," She said, she began to crawl forward. "Damn you!" She fell back on her face, and her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru picked her up and began to walk back to the castle, he glanced down at her face. He'd seen her before, she always seemed to be troubled, worried, and sad, but now she had a peaceful look on her face. He took to the sky and landed back at the castle. "Dress her wounds." He ordered the human woman he'd brought to cook the miko her meals.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"We shouldn't have left her alone!" Hayate held his head in his hands, his eyes burned red and his hair rose. "If Sesshomaru is responsible for her death, I'll kill him with my own hands."

"Don't jump to those conclusions!" Daiti snapped. "Kikyo is strong, she wouldn't be easily defeated!"

"Daiti's right, Kikyo 'ouldn't lose to 'im!" Ren said.

"She's pretty powerful," Inuyasha said. "But Sesshomaru is too, and no human is a match for him."

Kikyo woke up, she looked around and saw an older woman bringing a washcloth over to her. "Please, don't move yet." The woman said.

Kikyo laid back down and glanced up at the woman. "Where am I?"

"You're at Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked drowsily, she fell back and her eyes closed.

 _Could the miko have forgotten me?_ Sesshomaru walked away from the door and into the throne room. This could play into his favor. He smiled and sat on the throne, planning his next move.

Kikyo once again opened her eyes, she turned her head over, it was quiet, she was alone. _Why can't I remember anything, who am I?_

"Ah," a cold voice spoke from the corner. "I see you're awake Kikyo."

Kikyo shot up and looked over at him, _my name is Kikyo._

"Don't move too quickly, you could hurt yourself." The man was instantly at her side, he took her hand into his, and with his other he lightly laid her head back on the pillow. "Rest, tomorrow we will talk." He got up and left, not turning to look back. Sesshomaru smiled to himself, she was falling for it, he walked off, still sharing a wicked smile with himself.

Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes, _who was that man? He obviously knew me or thought he knew me._ She relaxed and let herself fall into the deep abyss that was sleep.

"Look," Inuyasha said. "She would've found us by now, it's been a few weeks. We have to accept that she lost her life and move on. She'd want us to continue our journey, why do you think she revealed herself? She wanted to give us a chance to get away."

"You're right," Daiti stood. "We have to keep fighting, so she didn't die in vain."

"I'll make Sesshomaru pay," Hayate balled his hand into a fist. "He'll pay for his lack of respect, for his hatred of humans!"

"W'needa plan firs'" Ren said.

"I say we walk right up to him and kill him." Hayate suggested.

"Idiot," Daiti said. "To take down Sesshomaru and his empire, we have to plan this attack out step by step."

"Whatcha think Inuyasha?" Ren asked.

"I think I've got a plan." Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

A/N: And tada, the major turning point of the story, I have a feeling I'm gonna lose a good part of the audience I have because of this chapter and this development and if I do then all I can say is good riddance, I didn't sacrifice my plot to meet a 50k goal so I'm sure not gonna sacrifice it because someone doesn't like the way it's unfolding. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time. I also have to say, this isn't an "oh she lost her memories now it's happily ever after," there will still be a story of them falling in love, and they will still have conflicting emotions, so if that's one of the reasons you'd be abandoning the story, please don't, I wouldn't write something like that.


	9. Chapter 8

Reviews:

greatgirl22302: Sorry, and now I'm doing it again, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Guest: I know, it's going to be very interesting, I think it might surprise you, at least, I hope it will. I know it seems a little annoying for something like this to happen, but, ugh I can't say what I want to, as the story progresses it will get less annoying, I mean it's not like she'll _never_ get them back, right? ;)

8579: I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for the follow 8579 and marcelineandbonnie.

And, thanks for the favorite 8579.

A/N: Hahahah, guess some of you are pretty upset right now, and some of you are like "no we're just disappointed" and a third group of you is like "we don't care that much about you and your story," anyway whichever category you fall into, if you're reading this story my announcement affects you. I can't keep skimping on the editing, I'm at a point in my stories where I need to add and remove scenes, where I need to change events and tie up some storylines for them to be complete. My chapters have to be ready for human(and demon) eyes when they're published, so there aren't going to be any more set update days, and I might update one story more than the other, or more frequently. Bottom line, I'm buckling down, and Spring Break is coming up, the bad news is I'm going to be busy doing a project so I'm not going to have a lot of writing time, but I'm going to try. Love you guys, and I hope you aren't too upset.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kikyo looked over to where the demon was looking out towards the mountains.

"What?" He asked.

"Why can't I move yet? My wound has almost completely closed."

"We've talked about this." He snapped and jumped out of the window.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and stood up, she could easily walk now, but Sesshomaru never wanted her to leave this room. She opened the door and walked out into the main hall of the castle. Servants glanced at her like she was some sort of alien creature, about to attack them.

After walking around some more, she found herself bored and went back to her room, she laid back down and fell asleep.

Kikyo woke up and glanced outside, it was dark outside. She smiled and rushed to the window, the cool night air blew through her hair and she turned her face up to the moon.

Kikyo quietly snuck out of her room and down the hallway, the castle was beyond silent, it seemed like no one was breathing, it was as though the entire staff had disappeared. She quickly found her way outside and smiled, taking a deep breath. She savored the scent of the grass, of the many gardens that stretched across the castle grounds. She let out a light laugh and ran down a path, towards a small koi pond. She bent down and looked at the fish, they were swimming round and round, flying through the water. She bent down and let her hand run through the water, the fish rushed away, then returned and swam by her now still arm.

"Kikyo." Sesshomaru's cold voice caused her to jump, sending the fish flying away.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kikyo turned and looked at him, she was on her knees and her face held a look of surprise. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I could say the same of you."

Kikyo stood and smiled. "How can I sleep when all of this is only a few steps away? The beautiful gardens filled with all types of flowers, the cold night air blowing through my hair, the moon shining down, creating a soft, peaceful light, how can you ask me to stay in that room?"

Sesshomaru only stared at her, she was so different from the first time he'd met her. The cold and reserved miko now ran through the gardens like a child and smiled with all the joy in the world. Could losing her memories affect her so much, or was this what she had always been like?

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru offered her a small smile. "Don't worry, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Kikyo smiled back and bowed her head. "Want to take a walk?" She turned without waiting for a response and walked towards one of the many gardens.

As soon as she turned Sesshomaru once again frowned, he had to keep her on his side. _She's a human, a filthy human who will soon fall in love with me, then I can make her rule the humans._

Kikyo paused and sunk down to her knees once again, she picked a flower and smelled it. "What's it called?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"They're tiger lilies." He stood watching her pick several.

"There," She stood and smiled, then she pulled a white ribbon out of one of her sleeves. She tied the lilies together and held the newly formed bouquet out to him. "Here." She offered him an innocent smile.

He took the flowers and looked away.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." She began to walk back to the castle.

Sesshomaru watched after her, then he looked at the flowers in his hand. He jumped up and landed inside of his bedroom, he laid the flowers down, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He continually glanced over at the flowers, they bothered him, he didn't want them. He didn't want her smell to linger in his room all night. He turned over and shut his eyes harder, then he stood and jumped back out of his window.

Kikyo woke up early the next morning and stepped into the main hall of the castle, she caught sight of a servant rushing a tray down a hall. "Are you taking that to Lord Sesshomaru?"

The man turned, a fearful look in his eyes, he gulped and nodded.

"Let me take it." Kikyo held out her hands, beckoning for the tray.

The man eagerly handed her the tray, then bowed and spoke in a grateful voice. "Thank you."

Kikyo watched as the man ran away from her and back the way he had come, he reminded her of a lizard. Kikyo turned and walked down the hall, _which room is his?_ She continued down and suddenly she felt something, she turned, _this one._ She knocked quickly and patiently waited, there was no answer. She carefully opened the door and called in. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have your breakfast."

She sat the tray down and glanced around, next to his bed she spotted the flowers she'd given to him the night before, she smiled and turned back to the tray.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo turned and smiled. "I brought you breakfast."

Sesshomaru frowned at her, then stepped forward. He stared down at the plate contemptuously.

Kikyo shook her head, then poured him some of the tea. She offered it to him with a smile.

He took a sip and instantly grimaced, he sat it down roughly.

Kikyo frown and poured herself a cup of the tea. "Oh, that's terrible, I can't believe they'd serve you this!" Kikyo picked up the tray and walked back to the kitchen, Sesshomaru watched after her, he was quite surprised she hadn't collapsed from the poison yet.

Kikyo entered the kitchen and set to work making more tea, she poured herself a cup and smiled at the taste, then she rushed back to his room. She stopped herself and knocked on the door, waiting for an okay, but again, none came. She opened the door and sat the tray down, she poured a cup of tea and sat it down on the table. She waited patiently, standing next to the table, a small smile on her face.

Sesshomaru sat under his window, waiting for her to leave. _What had happened to the miko that would've laughed in my face when she found the tea poisoned, who would've burst into the room and sat the tray down, leaving me to serve myself, who would've added a few extra herbs to get the job done? This one was like a blind servant, she won't be able to rule the humans, she_ _isn't powerful enough in this form._ An idea popped into his head and he took to the sky, leaving the servant miko behind.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru," A woman smiled. "Can I ask why you've come to see me."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I see," She turned and looked at her shelf thoughtfully, she reached up and picked up a vial. "This will do it," She held it out, but before he could grab it she pulled it back. "Remember, you owe me a favor."


End file.
